WME
Regulamin Multicontest.pl oraz Konkursu GłównegoWorld Music Experience 1. Multicontest jest miejscem, gdzie konkursy mają bawić, rozwijać a wszystko powinno oparte być na zdrowej i uczciwej rywalizacji. Zabawy w większości mają zasady umowne, przedstawiające często fikcyjne sytuacje. 2. Uczestnikiem może być każda osoba władająca językiem polskim, bez względu na wiek, bez względu na wyznanie, orientację, a także ukierunkowania muzyczne. 3. Logując się na forum uczestnik przybiera Nick, pod którym funkcjonuje w każdym konkursie jako manager i na konto którego zdobywa punkty (Mcoinsy) w konkursach. 4. Konkursem głównym jest World Music Experience (WME), którego główne zasady znajdziecie w poniższych punktach, natomiast regulaminy pozostałych pod-konkursów widnieją w tematach z nimi związanymi (tj. World Retro Sound - WRS, MISC oraz inne). 5. Podstawową różnicą między MC a pozostałymi podobnymi konkursami w sieci jest to, że nie wiążemy się na dłużej z krajem, tylko co edycję wybieramy inne państwo z całego Świata, pokazując różny gust muzyczny i jak sobie radzimy z różnymi, czasem odległymi rynkami muzycznymi świata. 6. Uczestnik biorąc udział w konkursach na MC zdobywa w finale każdego z nich punkty, które są każdorazowo dopisywane po zakończonej edycji na konto użytkownika, a zgromadzone punkty dają możliwość "zakupu" przywilejów w MC SHOPIE. Punkty zdobyte w konkursie głównym WME tworzą Klasyfikację Generalną WME, resetowaną co dekadę. Biorąc udział w wielu konkursach, zwiększamy możliwość zdobycia punktów. Możliwości, jakie dają gromadzone punkty, nazwane u nas Mcoins, oraz zasady ich pozyskania znajdują się w dziale MC SHOP 7. WORLD MUSIC EXPERIENCE- Każdy uczestnik chcący wziąć udział w WME powinien zacząć od wybrania państwa z spośród dostępnych, w temacie „Wybór państwa w (tutaj numer) edycji” , następnie otworzyć nowy temat w dziale KRAJOWE ELIMINACJE aktualnej edycji i w wyznaczonym terminie wystawić piosenkę z wybranego kraju, następnie zagłosować w wyznaczonym terminie. a). ZGŁOSZENIE – zgłoszeniem jest wybór państwa w stosownym temacie oraz otwarcie tematu w KE oraz ogłoszenie piosenki, wykonawcy reprezentującego danego managera państwa (uczestnika WME), włączając zakończone preselekcje (Uwaga, preselekcje zakończyć może administracja wybierając najbardziej punktowaną piosenkę jeśli wynika to z oddanych głosów, jeśli nie - zdajemy się na jego gusta). b). WYBÓR PAŃSTWA – Wyboru Państwa dokonujemy poprzez odpowiedź w temacie wyboru danej edycji np. „Wybór Państwa 61 WME”. Aby poprawnie dokonać wyboru wpisujemy nazwę wolnego państwa(sprawdzamy, czy ktoś nas nie uprzedził, oraz czy dany kraj nie został już zarezerwowany) w języku polskim(można dopisywać sobie nazwy obcojęzyczne, ale tylko i wyłącznie w przypadku, gdy nazwa polska jest uwyraźniona na tyle, by nie wprowadzać niepotrzebnie w błąd). Temat z Wyborem Państwa będzie się pojawiał tradycyjnie na około dzień przed wynikami aktualnej edycji, jednak tylko w przypadku gdy do prowadzącego edycję napłynie 80% całych głosów (oczywiście matematyczne odchylenia będą korygowane przez prowadzącego według jego uznania). Nie ma możliwości wybrać tego samego państwa dwa razy pod rząd, odstępstwem od tego jest wygrana w World Music Experience c). KRAJOWE ELIMINACJE – w tym dziale otwieramy nowy temat, w którym przedstawiamy wybraną wewnętrznie piosenkę z wybranego państwa lub przeprowadzamy publiczne preselekcje. Krajowe Eliminacje są drugim etapem zgłoszenia. Temat KE powinien zawierać informacje: a. temat:- nazwa państwa (w języku polskim) b. nazwę wykonawcy c. tytuł utworu d. wszystko na tyle widoczne i wyraźne, by nie wprowadzać w błąd zarówno osoby oceniającej, jak i prowadzącego konkurs podczas tworzenia tematu głosowania. Niepoprawne zgłoszenia powinny być zgłaszane przez pozostałych uczestników zabawy. Jeśli zgłaszający nie poprawi zgłoszenia do czasu rozpoczęcia głosowania jego propozycja zostanie zdyskwalifikowana. e. Używanie trybu embed (okna YouTube itp nie zobowiązuje do zwolnienia od powyższego d). PRESELEKCJE – uczestnik ma prawo przeprowadzić w dowolnej formie preselekcje w wyznaczonym przez terminarz okresie. Liczba utworów nie może przekraczać liczby 3 utworów, chyba, że w MC SHOPIE wykupi inną opcję. Jeśli preselekcje nie zostaną zakończone osoba przygotowująca temat z głosowaniem (Prezes lub Dyrektor) ma prawo wybrać zwycięzcę takich preselekcji wybierając najbardziej punktowaną piosenką, w dalszej kolejności jeśli taka punktacja nie istnieje, według własnego uznania. Utworów użytych w preselekcjach nie usuwamy z tematy, gdyż wprowadza to w błąd osobę tworzącą temat Piosenek Zablokowanych, usuwanie utworów z preselekcji będzie karane. e). PIOSENKA – Utwór, który wystawiamy musi spełniać kilka warunków: - wykonawca musi pochodzić z kraju, który wybraliśmy, bądź mieć korzenie z niego (rodziców/rodzica), w przypadku zespołów muzycznych, duetów, lub form chórów, wystarcz, ze jedna osoba tworząca utwór jest, lub ma korzenie z danego państwa. Odstępstwem są edycję pro forma (edycje specjalne zdarzające się co jakiś okres), gdzie wybrany kraj reprezentujemy umownie a utwór może pochodzić z innego państwa. Również, jeśli dana persona zamieszkuje pewne państwo w okresie więcej niż 3 lata oraz w momencie wystawiania utworu wciąż jest usytuowana, jako mieszkaniec danego kraju. - piosenka nie może pochodzić z żadnej z edycji Eurowizji (wyjątkiem są krajowe eliminacje, z których możemy wystawić utwór, który nie przeszedł do finału) - utwór musi być podany w jednej wersji (jeśli chcemy zaprezentować więcej wersji jednego utworu, robimy to przez PRESELEKCJE) - musi być dostępny do odsłuchania na którymś z serwisów do tego służących (jeśli utwór nie widnieje na żadnym z nich musimy sami go umieścić gdzieś, by go odsłuchać), w przypadku serwisu, na którym nie jest w 100% widoczne/czytelne gdzie znajduje się utwór, podajemy instrukcję co zrobić by go odsłuchać. - długość utworu, powiedzmy, że nie ma tutaj ograniczenia, aczkolwiek najlepiej, by nie trwał on więcej niż 15 minut (granica powyżej której niektórzy mogliby być poirytowani słuchaniem) - utwór nie może być zbyt popularny. Popularność utworu określają użytkownicy, w przypadku, kiedy pod piosenką pojawi się 5 komentarzy, że utwór jest zbyt znany, jesteśmy zmuszeni zmienić utwór. - w użytkownika obowiązu jest pilnowanie, aby link do utworu był cały czas aktywny, jeśli podczas tworzenia tematu głosowania link aktywny nie będzie, będzie to traktowane, jako puste zgłoszenie aż do momentu nadesłania linku naprawczego. - utwór może pochodzić z konkursów pobocznych (niekoniecznie wystawionych przez siebie) - utwór może pochodzić z pre do WME tylko jeśli były to własne pre. - przywileje do wykupienia w MC SHOP f). GŁOSOWANIE – głosujemy w skali eurowizyjnej (12, 10,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1) podając zawsze 3 piosenki rezerwowe dopisując je w punktacji jako miejsca 11, 12, 13 co będzie przydatne w przypadku, gdy jakieś państwo nie odda swoich głosów w terminie lub w ogóle. Za brak oddania głosów uczestnik biorący aktywnie udział w bieżącej edycji otrzymuje tzw. KARNIAKA, co jest rodzajem ostrzeżenia oraz zostaje mu odjęte 2000 Mcoinsów z konta forumowicza. Za brak oddania głosów oprócz Karniaka jest kara minus 3000 Mcoinsów z konta uczestnika. g). PÓŁFINAŁY- przeprowadzone zostaną gdy liczba zgłoszeń osiągnie liczbę 30 państw, wtedy zostaną rozpisane dwa półfinały po 15 piosenek z czego najlepszych 10 przejdzie do finału. Przydzielenie do półfinałów odbędzie się poprzez losowanie przeprowadzone przez administratora. Głosowanie w finałach, jak i półfinałach w danej grupie obowiązuje wszystkich uczestników danej edycji WME h). ZWYCIĘZCA I ORGANIZACJA – zwycięzcą bieżącej edycji zostaje uczestnik, na którego piosenkę oddano największą ilość głosów a poznajemy go w trakcie ogłoszenia wyników zgodnie z terminarzem edycji. W przypadku remisu punktowego o zwycięstwie oraz kolejności miejsc decyduje ilość wyższych not (12, 10 i dalej do 1pkt). Zwycięzca ma prawo jako jedyny pozostać przy państwie z którym wygrał edycję, nawet mimo wyboru wcześniej innego państwa. Wtedy pierwszeństwo na to państwo ma aktualny zwycięzca. Może jednak odstąpić od tego przywileju i pozostać przy zadeklarowanym państwie. Zwycięzca edycji wskazuje administratorowi miasto organizacji kolejnej edycji. Zwycięzca ma obowiązek w najszybszym jak to możliwie terminie przedstawić logo edycji. Wykonanie logo to jedyny wymóg, zdając sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nie każdy ma zdolności graficzne w obowiązku zwycięzcy leży zwrócenie się o pomoc w wykonaniu loga przez kogoś na forum. Karą za brak wykonania loga w terminie jest obcięcie o 50 % premii za zdobicie Grand Prix. Zwycięzca edycji może na własne życzenie stworzyć temat organizacji kolejnej edycji WME, jak i nagrody organizatora (o dotację na nagrody poboczne można prosić Prezesa). Zawsze może liczyć na pomoc przy organizacji jeśli tego potrzebuje. W przypadku gdy organizacja nie jest możliwa z różnych losowych względów, organizacja przechodzi na kolejnego w klasyfikacji uczestnika a zwycięzca, co wyżej napisano, jest pozbawiony 50 % premii za Grand Prix. i). PUNKTY, PREMIE ZA UDZIAŁ W WME od 41 edycji WME: - każdy zdobyty punkt w finale WME zostaje dopisany do KG WME - dodatkowo miejsca w top 10 premiowane są Mcoinsami: 1 miejsce - 3000 Mcoins 2 miejsce - 2000 Mcoins 3 miejsce - 1000 Mcoins 4 miejsce - 800 Mcoins 5 miejsce - 600 Mcoins 6 miejsce - 500 Mcoins 7 miejsce - 400 Mcoins 8 miejsce - 300 Mcoins 9 miejsce - 200 Mcoins 10 miejsce - 100 Mcoins j). BONUSY MCOINS W KONKURSACH POBOCZNYCH - wprowadzane będą okazjonalnie, Prezes poinformuje o tym odpowiednio wcześniej. k).color-red MC SHOP/color - operacje związane z korzystaniem z przywilejów, które są możliwe do wykupienia w MC Shopie. 8. KARNIAK – Karniaka (ostrzeżenie, 3 ostrzeżenia = ban, którego okres trwania jest określany przez Prezesa) otrzymujemy za następujące: - brak głosów w danej edycji - minus 3000 Mcoinsów (jeśli uczestnik ma ich mniej to dopisane zostanie mu jako kredytowa należność, która zostanie ściągnięta w momencie, gdy uzbiera odpowiednią sumę na swoim koncie) - głosowanie w systemie losowym, czyli nie przesłuchując wszystkich utworów w danej edycji - niekulturalne zachowanie (ubliżanie innym, udostępnianie materiałów erotycznych, rozpowszechnianie nielegalnych plików, prezentowanie osobistych poglądów faszystowskich, rasistowskich, homofobii, antysemityzmu, nazizmu, obrażanie gustów muzycznych, wulgarne słownictwo, oraz wiele innych, które w jakiś sposób godzą w etykę człowieka oraz kulturę, jaką zachowujemy na forum) - notoryczne łamanie regulaminu - reklamowanie na forum innych konkursów muzycznych (jeśli nie zostało to uzgodnione z administracją) - bezsensowne kłótnie, sprzeczki, które psują wizerunek portalu, oraz zabawę innym. - ujawnianie głosów przed ogłoszeniem wyników danej edycji (należy uważać na zdania typu:"to będzie moja 12" itp itd - nadmierna ilość wysyłanych linków na shoucie i spamowanie w nim oraz w tematach - Karniaka może dać Prezes w przypadkach nieokreślonych regulaminem jeśli uzna że narusza niepisane zasady zdrowej rywalizacji i wprowadza niezdrową atmosferę a) ZACHOWANIE NA FORUM: - shout - ma służyć swobodnej wymianie poglądów (niekoniecznie muzycznych), luźnym i tym poważnym rozmowom, jednak w sposób kulturalny (nie musi się to kłócić z luźnym, humorystycznym tonem rozmów). To miejsce, gdzie na "dzień dobry" trafiają nowo przybyłe do nas osoby, także chcemy , by to miejsce nie odstraszało niesmacznymi wypowiedziami, lub kłótniami, chamskimi wypowiedziami uczestników. Zakazane jest obrażanie innych uczestników rozmowy, wzniecanie niepotrzebnych kłótni, używanie słów uważanych powszechnie za wulgaryzmy (k...a. p...y.. itd , chyba nie jest konieczne wypunktowanie... i proszę nie słać prześmiewczych zapytań w stronę administracji czy to i tamto jest przekleństwem...) - w kwestiach spornych wyjaśniać będzie Administracja. Zabrania się także narzucanie innym swoich kontrowersyjnych poglądów na drażliwe tematy, typu - wiara, polityka itp (można wyrarzać swoje poglądy, opinie w sposób wyważony, nie powtarzając się i nie stosując dobitnie narzucającego, agresywnego tonu). Na shoucie zachowujemy się kulturalnie i przyjacielsko w stosunku do pozostałych uczestników rozmowy i nie spamujemy przesadnie na jeden temat. We wszystkich spornych sprawach rozstrzyga Administracja (wypowiedzi shouta są archiwizowane) - pozostałe działy forum - mają zastosowanie powyższe zasady, chyba, że temat lub dział stanowi inaczej. - do wyrażania skrajnie obraźliwych, skrajnie kontrowersyjnych w swej wymowie wypowiedzi oraz do wypowiedzi, na które nie pozwala niniejszy regulamin, służy pokój w dziale Off Topic Bez Cenzury, do którego hasło posiada Administracja (każdy chętny może go otrzymać, wystarczy wyrazić taką chęć w pw do nich). 9. KLASYFIKACJA GENERALNA- od czasu wprowadzenia systemu Mcoinsów, Klasyfikacja Generalna jest prowadzona tylko do konkursu głównego WME a pozostałe zgromadzone Mcoinsy są dopisywane do kont forumowiczów. *MC SHOP - tutaj zrobisz użytek ze zgromadzonych punktów w Klasyfikacji Generalnej. Szczegóły tutaj:klik 10. Uczestnik ma prawo otworzyć swój własny pokój w NEEWS ROOMIE, w którym może przedstawiać własne plany na przyszłe edycje, komentować aktualną edycję oraz po prostu może się wypowiedzieć na wszystkie inne dowolne tematy dotyczące jego osoby. Oprócz tego może tworzyć tematy oraz wypowiadać się w takich działach jak: Taśmy Prawdy, Top10, Nasze Sprawy, Ogłoszenia, działy Eurowizyjne i inne. 11. RANGI – uczestnik rejestrując się na MC na początku widnieje pod Nickiem koloru czarnego, jako Debiutant. Po zakończeniu pierwszej edycji WME, w której wystartuje Debiutant otrzymuje już rangę Managera (kolor jasno niebieski). Moderatorzy otrzymują rangę Kierownika (kolor zielony). Administracja ma przydzielone rangi rezesa (Admin - kolor czerwony), Dyrektora (Junior Admin-kolor fioletowy). Rangę Kurier otrzymuje osoba, która pomaga w zleceniach zadanych przez administrację(kolor ciemno niebieski). 12. 1 konto = 1 użytkownik – za złamanie tego punktu jest automatyczne usunięcie z forum i wieczny ban. 13. Zabrania się na forum reklamowania for lub innych projektów - na shoutboxie, w postach, podpisach a tym bardziej na pw. Za złamanie tego punktu regulaminu forumowicz dostaje karniaka lub automatycznego bana na forum (w zależności od powagi sytuacji) 14. Uprawnienia: Debiutant - przysługują mu prawa i obowiązki wynikające z regulaminu. Manager - j.w. Kierownik - oprócz powyższych ma obowiązek prowadzenia powierzonego mu działu, konkursu według przyjętych zasad. Za rażące nieprawidłowości w prowadzeniu powierzonego projektu Prezes może pozbawić Kierownika swoich funkcji. Od nowej dekady w WME Kierownik otrzyma stałe, miesięczne wynagrodzenie w postaci Mcoinsów. Dyrektor - zastępca Prezesa, oprócz ogólnie obowiązujących praw i obowiązków oraz uprawnień i obowiązków Kierownika (jeśli takie obowiązki również posiada) posiada inne uprawnienia, takie jak: zastępowanie Prezesa w pełnym zakresie obowiązków podczas długiej, określonej nieobecności tego pierwszego. W innych przypadkach, jeśli długa nieprzewidziana nieobecność Prezesa nie pozwala na normalne funkcjonowanie strony, może podjąć odpowiednie działania i decyzje, by funkcjonowanie strony nie było zagrożone. Dyrektor może nadawać Karniaki za zachowanie, bez porozumienia z Dyrektorem, gdyż ma stać na straży porządku i spokoju na forum. Prezes - najważniejsza osoba na forum, do której należy ostatnie słowo we wszystkich najważniejszych decyzjach. Przyznaje punkty w KG oraz zgromadzone Mcoinsy w nowym systemie, który w pełni będzie obowiązywał od 4 dekady WME. 15. Podpisy i avatary - zwraca się uwagę by jedno i drugie swoim rozmiarem nie rozwalało zbytnio rozmiarów strony, mając na uwadze wygodę przeglądających strony na forum. Ważnym jest oczywiście by nie łamały prawa i nikogo nie obrażały w swej wymowie. 16. Pozostałe konkursy - w tym dziale konkursy prowadzą Kierownicy, którzy odpowiadają za właściwy przebieg powierzonych im projektów. Kierownicy odpowiadają przed Prezesem jednak skargi na niewłaściwe wykonywanie ich pracy należy zgłaszać Prezesowi. Warunkiem wystartowania edycji tych konkursów jest minimum 10 zgłoszeń, w przeciwnym przypadku Kierownik powinien umieścić informację w odpowiednim temacie o przedłużeniu zgłoszeń lub ich zawieszeniu oraz zobowiązany jest dokonać wszelkich starań by takich uczestników znaleźć. 17. Wszystkie pozostałe sprawy nieuregulowane regulaminem rozwiązuje Prezes lub Dyrektor. 18. Administrator zastrzega sobie prawo do zmiany regulaminu./b 19.Punkty - MCOINS oraz wszystko co z nimi związane. Przywileje i ich cena punktowa: *REZERWACJA- 2000 Mcoins (możliwość zarezerwowania sobie państwa na najbliższą edycję WME) - rezerwację przypisujemy zaraz po zgłoszeniu takiej chęci, rezerwacji takiej dokonujemy najpóźniej do godz. 17 w dniu otwarcia tematu Wyboru Państwa ale nie wcześniej niż z chwilą otwarcia głosowania finałowego (lub półfinałowego - zależy od edycji). Terminy te określa znany wcześniej terminarz edycji. Nie ma możliwości rezerwacji kraju na więcej niż jedną edycję. Od 46 do 50 edycji można tylko jeden raz zarezerwować państwo, od 51. edycji obowiązuje zasada, że każdy uczestnik WME może raz w ciągu dekady dokonać rezerwacji kraju. Wiadomości prywatne z rezerwacją zbiera opiekun głosowania (Ironic lub w wyjątkowych przypadkach markowymarek). *BARTER- 500 Mcoins (polega na prostej wymianie handlowej- 500 Mcoins w zamian za odstąpienie państwa przez wygranego {pierwszeństwo kupna ma osoba, która to państwo zarezerwowała za 600 Mcoins, następnie osoba, która zarezerwowała państwo w temacie przed ogłoszeniem wyników, następnie pozostali forumowicze. W tym jedynym wypadku wygrana nie gwarantuje zachowania państwa na kolejną edycję}). Jeśli nie ma takiej osoby, która sobie wykupiła rezerwację to zwycięzca może odsprzedać każdemu za wspomniane 500 Mcoins. *POSZERZENIE PRESELEKCJI- 75 Mcoins (w Krajowych Eliminachach możemy dokupywać kolejne utwory do preselekcji powyżej regulaminowego minimum 3 piosenek (cena za szt.) Zgłaszać chęć poszerzenia preselekcji możemy w każdym czasie trwania eliminacji w trakcie trwania edycji *MACHINA PRESELEKCJI- 50 Mcoins (wystawienie jako swojego reprezentanta piosenki, która była już w naszych preselekcjach. Wybieramy tylko z naszych preselekcji z przeszłości i tylko wtedy, kiedy orgazujemy wybór wewnętrzny) chęć taką zgłaszać możemy przed otworzeniem krajowej eliminacji. *SONG SWAP- 100 Mcoins zmiana piosenki we własnych Krajowych Eliminacjach w trakcie trwania zgłoszeń aktualnej edycji. Dotyczy piosenki wystawionej w wyborze wewnętrznym, jak i tej w preselekcjach.) *HIT hit- 1000 Mcoins (wystawienie znanego hitu mimo negatywnej opinii, sławy wg. administratora tj.minimum 5 negatywnych opinii w temacie KE) *COUNTRY SWAP- 50 Mcoins (zmiana wybranego państwa w temacie Wybór Państwa na kolejną edycję.) *POKUTA- 1000 Mcoins (usunięcie jednego Karniaka (ostrzeżenia) - nie obejmuje to Karniaka za złamanie pkt regulaminu dotyczącego zachowania na forum) *AUTOMAT GŁOSOWAWCZY- 3000 Mcoins (w przypadku nie oddania głosów w terminie piosenka bierze udział w konkursie) Przywilej można kupić najpóźniej 15 min. przed ogłoszeniem wyników. JAK ZDOBYĆ POTRZEBNE Mcoinsy: * udział w konkursach: WME, WRS, MISC, ENC, Star Race(lista aktualizowana) * niektóre działy umożliwiają uzyskanie Mcoinsów za założony temat, napisany post (szczególnie Muzyczne Dyskusje) * 500 Mcoins - Pomysł na promocję forum - za każdy oryginalny pomysł wdrożony w życie * 500 Mcoins za uwidocznienie reklamy forum na innych forach, stronach, blogach * 1000 Mcoins za Nową Duszyczkę na forum zaproszoną minimum do aktywnego udziału w konkursie głównym - WME - wypłacane gdy zaproszona osoba zakończy udział w przynajmniej dwóch edycjach WME następujących po sobie - czyli odda głosy finałowe w terminie. * Bonusy Mcoinsowe za udziały w Konkursach WME i pobocznych WME każdy zdobyty punkt w finale WME zostaje dopisany do KG WME - dodatkowo miejsca w top 10 premiowane są Mcoinsami: 1 miejsce - 3000 Mcoins 2 miejsce - 2000 Mcoins 3 miejsce - 1000 Mcoins 4 miejsce - 800 Mcoins 5 miejsce - 600 Mcoins 6 miejsce - 500 Mcoins 7 miejsce - 400 Mcoins 8 miejsce - 300 Mcoins 9 miejsce - 200 Mcoins 10 miejsce - 100 Mcoins Konkursy poboczne - ustalana premia w każdym konkursie. Przywileje i kary Kierowników: * Miesięczna premia dla Kierownika - 300 Mcoinsów * Premia za zgromadzenie minimum 20 uczestników w prowadzonym konkursie - 1000 Mcoins (wypłacone, jeśli minimum 12 uczestników ukończy edycję, oddając głosy) * Kara za nie wykonywanie swoich obowiązków: - otwarcie tematu z głosowaniem 2 dni po terminie : minus 500 Mcoinsów (dopuszczalny dzień zwłoki, w przypadku kiedy istnieją uzasadnione powody do przeciągania tego terminu - musi pojawić się odpowiednia adnotacja w temacie prowadzonego konkursu - wszelkie spory rozwiązuje Prezes i Dyrektor). Nieprawidłowości w pracy Kierowników zgłaszamy do Prezesa lub Dyrektora, po czym rozstrzygamy indywidualnie czy kara się należy. - przeoczenie i przyjęcie nieprawidłowego zgłoszenia - minus 300 Mcoinsów. Przywileje i kary dla Prezesa i Dyrektora: * Miesięczna premia dla Dyrektora - 400/500 Mcoinsów (Prezes zrzeka się premii) * Jeśli Prezes i Dyrektor również są Kierownikami konkursów należy im się tylko premia za Prezesa lub Dyrektora * Kara za złe wykonywanie obowiązków - zgłaszamy nieprawidłowości Prezesowi lub Dyrektorowi ( w zależności od tego na kogo chcemy "donieść"... - minus 500 Mcoinsów. Minusowe Mcoinsy: * Brak oddania głosów w terminie w WME (także w przypadku rezygnacji z udziału w edycji na etapie Krajowych Eliminacji) - minus 3000 Mcoinsów lub całość jeśli posiada ich w momencie odjęcia mniej!!! * Brak oddania głosów w innych konkursach mimo zgłoszenia lub rezygnacja - ustalane indywidualnie przez Kierowników. WSZELKIE OPERACJE MCOINSOWE, ICH PRZYDZIELENIE KAŻDY BĘDZIE MÓGŁ ZOBACZYĆ W ZAKŁADCE NA SWOIM PROFILU. SZCZEGÓŁY PRZYZNANIA, ODJĘCIA ORAZ TRANSAKCJI ZWIĄZANYMI Z MCOINSAMI ZNAJDZIECIE TUTAJ: kliknij Od dnia 17.08.2012 rusza u nas skrypt zliczający punktację każdego forumowicza. Postaram się w miarę skrótowo ale dosadnie opisać co i jak a w razie pytań proszę pisać na pw lub shoucie. Liczę na waszą inteligencję, że temat łatwo ogarniecie z czasem:) Mcoins - to nazwa waluty, jednego punktu (jedni mają dolary, marki a my mamy mcoinsy). Zakładka MCOINS znajduje się w menu głównym, pod zakładką "Dodatki". Znajdziecie tam inne zakładki: - Przegląd - informacje o wysokości środków Twoich i najbogatszych - Informacje o polityce punktowej (pomysłodawca skryptu dał swoje, my nie wszystkie wykorzystujemy, mamy swoje, stąd podaje co punktuje system: * Nowy post - 3 mcoinsy * Nowy temat - 6 mcoinsy (Punktowane działy to : World Music Experience, Pozostałe konkursy, Hydepark). * Punkty za rejestrację: 100 mcoins będzie aktualizowana, na razie za wszystkie poważniejsze sprawy po staremu doliczamy do KG 3 dekady. - Logi - to miejsce, gdzie zobaczyć można wszystkie operacje transferowe na swoim koncie. - MC-Bank - wyjaśniać myślę, że nie trzeba. Misja banku każdemu znana, pomnażanie zgromadzonej gotówki (lub jej części). - Loteria - tutaj też filozofii wielkiej nie ma wbrew pozorom. Wykupujemy los, losowanie jest codziennie, losuje system (skrypt) - albo wygrywamy albo nie, pula czasem rośnie, więc szansę na mcoinsy jeszcze większe. Punkty minusowe - czyli za co odejmujemy mcoinsy? - Za karniaki - można otrzymać maksymalnie 3 takie poważne ostrzeżenia a za każe odejmujemy Mcoinsy - za DSQ w konkursach, konkursach pobocznych, według regulaminów. Administracja zastrzega sobie prawo usuwania postów wybitnie nie związanych z tematem jeśli uzna to za stosowne, by zapobiec przesadnemu spamowaniu:) oraz do dodawania mcoinsów za przewidziane bonusy, zabawy, zlecenia.